Sunkit's Destiny
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: (Takes place from the middle/end of the Darkest Hour to 6 moons afterwards) Sunkit lives in Thunderclan during a very dangerous time- during the time of Bloodclan. She discovers that she has a strange power, after Scourge kills her mother. What does it all mean? Find out in this thrilling fanfiction! (Rated T for Violence, should be okay for kids 10 and up.)


**"Mother!? Mother!?**  
**Where are you! Momma!?" Sunkit ran through the woods,**  
**looking for her mother. Her mother, Goldenfur, had went hunting by herself. It had been hours, and she hadn't come back yet. She saw a dark figure, and stopped dead still. "Mom!?" She slowly edged forward,**  
**and saw a small black cat with one white paw sitting in front of her,**  
**the cat also had a purple collar, studded with dogs teeth. She gasped, backing up.**  
**"Scourge..." She had heard all the commotion about this cat, and knew he was one not to be messed with. "W- What have you done with my mother?" A tear rolled down her face, she knew something horrible had happened to her mother, and younger brother,**  
**who had followed her mother out of camp. Scourge said nothing but moved to the side. "Momma!" She felt her heart break in two, as she saw her mother laying dead on the ground, covered in blood. She whirled around to face Scourge, and suddenly her bright blue eyes started glowing, and she seemed to be a completely different cat. "Your wouldn't dare attack me, your just a kit."**  
**Scourge hissed, tail flicking back and forth, eyes narrowed. "You wanna bet? Your not that much bigger than me!" Sunkit hissed,**  
**her eyes glowing brighter, something was seriously different about her. She heard her mother's voice in her head. _You are destined for great things, Sunkit. I will always be with you, even when it seems I am not. Have hope, for you will one day become a very great warrior._ Sunkit blinked, and turned away. "Some day, you will pay for this. But not today." She meowed, picking up her younger brother, Gingerkit. "Momma! Momma!"**  
**Gingerkit called, looking back. "It's okay Gingerkit... It's okay..." She meowed, calmly, as she padded back to camp to report the incident to Firestar.**

**(A few days later)**

**Sunkit opened her eyes, to see Gingerkit next to her, but not her mother. "Where did- Oh yeah..." Then she remembered something- today was the day of the battle with Bloodclan!_ Oh how I wish I was a apprentice... I would flay Scourge!_ She thought, blue eyes starting to glow again. She blinked, and they went back to normal. _What was that... It's like I have some sort of power... No,_ _t_****_hat's crazy!_ She shook the thought out of her head, and slowly made her way out of the Nursery, trying not to wake up her brother.**  
**Suddenly, she had an idea, she padded all the way out of the Nursery,**  
**and looked around for any of the apprentices she knew. She spotted Colorpaw. "Hey Colorpaw!" She bounded up to her friend, who had become an apprentice before her. "Colorpaw, I need you to do something for me." She mewed, a grin on her face. "Hm?"**  
**Colorpaw turned to Sunkit, tilting her head. "Do what?" She asked, blinking. "Okay so..."**

**(Later)**

**"I can't believe you made me smuggle you to the battle! This is dangerous!" Colorpaw whispered into Sunkit's ear, as they entered Fourtrees. "Calm down, I'm just gonna watch." She slipped into a bush, where she could see into the Clearing. She tried to pick out several cats, as both Bloodclan and the other clans made their way into the Clearing.**  
**The first two she picked out were Firestar and Scourge, and then she looked around for Colorpaw, before she could spot her friend, she heard battle screeches, and all the cats were a mass of fur, claws,**  
**and teeth. She blinked, and then finally, picked out Colorpaw in the mix. Colorpaw was battling a Bloodclan cat a little older than Colorpaw herself, a completely brown cat. Colorpaw looked determined,**  
**but the older Bloodclan cat had a obvious advantage. "Come on Colorpaw, you can do it... Come on..." She blinked, watching.**  
**The Bloodclan cat knocked Colorpaw down, and slashed her across the belly. "No..." Suddenly, her blue eyes started shining, and she felt stronger. _Wha..._ She glanced at Colorpaw, who was now pinned to the ground by the Bloodclan cat. She felt a urge to rush at that cat, but she'd be sure to get in trouble later, or even worse. She gulped, and tried to hold herself back, but she couldn't just sit there and watch Colorpaw get killed! "Leave my friend alone!" She launched herself at the brown Bloodclan she-cat, and the two of them tumbled to the side. She felt eyes on her, but she didn't care if everybody was watching her, she just wanted to get this cat.**  
**She felt a power inside her, something she hadn't felt since the day Scourge had killed her mother. She rolled off of the Bloodclan cat,**  
**and let out a hiss. "Leave my friend alone or else!" She meowed, tail curling around her paws, and eyes glowing brighter.**  
**The Bloodclan she-cat looked stunned, as she stared at Sunkit. "What could a kit do to me?" The she-cat finally meowed, eyes narrowing. "A lot." Sunkit simply replied, as not only her eyes started to shine, but her fur itself. Y_ou have a power inside you Sunkit, one like no other. You will learn to control it someday,_**  
**_for someday the clan's future will depend on it..._ She heard her mother's voice, and gasped a little. She blinked, and then lunged herself at the Bloodclan she-cat again, slashing into her pelt. She jumped off the she-cat, and pinned her ears down as she heard a yowl from one of the Bloodclan cats._ Oh thank Starclan! Firestar did it!_**  
**She thought, breathing a sigh of relief, as the Bloodclan she-cat started to flee with the rest of the Bloodclan cats. Her fur and eyes went back to normal, and her gaze traveled to Colorpaw. "Oh no..." Colorpaw was badly hurt, she was bleeding from her side and belly, and from a cut across her face. She made her way over to her friend, and let out a soft whimper. She felt eyes on her, and whirled around to see Firestar. She blinked, not saying anything, and turned back to Colorpaw. "How did you do that?" She heard Firestar ask her, and she turned back to her leader. "I honestly don't know Firestar." She mewed, honestly. She had know idea how she had done all that, or why. "Well... I'll talk to you about it more back at camp, right now we better get Colorpaw to Cinderpelt." Firestar picked Colorpaw up, and made his way over to where Cinderpelt was tending to wounds. Sunkit followed slowly behind, praying to herself that Colorpaw would be okay. But something else also nagged at her... how _did_ she do that?**


End file.
